Holiday Special Episode 3
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Marrons chauds Fade in to Zanzibar, where Sarge is relaxing on a deck chair SARGE : en : Huah. SOLDAT : en : 'Scuse me Sergeant, but I have an urgent phone call for you. fr : Excusez-moi, Sergent. Mais j’ai un coup de fil urgent pour vous. SARGE : en : Phone call, me? Are you sure? fr : Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûr ? SOLDAT : en : Fairly, there was quite a bit of panicked screaming. fr : Oui, plutôt. J’ai d’ailleurs entendu plusieurs cris de panique. SARGE : en : Alright, I'll be right there. fr : D’accord, j’arrive. Hey cool, an ice battle. The Blues are attacking the Red Base GRIF : en : They just blew up our Warthog. No, wait, it looks okay actually. ... Okay, that one got it. fr : Ils ont fait exploser notre warthog. Non, attendez. Il a l’air opérationnel. Bon, celui-là est mort. SIMMONS : en : When Sarge answers the phone, let me do the talking. fr : Lorsque le Sergent sera en ligne, laissez-moi lui parler. GRIF : en : Man, that burning jeep looks really warm. fr :'''Eh bien, cette jeep en flammes a l’air d’avoir chaud… '''SIMMONS : en : Don't even think about it. fr : N’y pense même pas. Sarge comes on the video phone SARGE : en : Hey, what's all this about a burning jeep? I thought I told you not to burn the equipment. fr : Hé ! Comment ça une jeep en flammes ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne PAS faire brûler le matériel. SIMMONS : en : Oh hi Sir. Sorry to bother you during your vacation. fr : Bonjour Sergent. Désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances… SARGE : en : Don't worry about it Simmons. Nothing to do around here but sunbathe all day. fr :'''Pas de problème, Simmons. Il n’y a rien à faire par ici à part prendre le soleil toute la journée. '''GRIF : en : You were sunbathing in your armor? That doesn't even make sense. fr : Vous preniez le soleil en armure ? C’est impossible… SARGE : en : Still, maybe Command was right to send me away. It does feel good to get a little R&R. And R. fr : Mais peut-être que le commandement a eu raison de m’envoyer en vacances. Ça fait du bien d’avoir un peu de RR. SIMMONS : en : What's the third R for Sir? fr : Ça veut dire quoi RR, Sergent ? SARGE : en : Reporting! Paperwork is the backbone of any good relaxation period. fr : Repos et rapports ! La paperasse est la base de toute permission digne de ce nom. SIMMONS : en : Um, if you say so. fr : Si vous le dites… A grenade hits the base GRIF : en : Incoming! fr : Bombardement ! SIMMONS : en : I told you already, you're supposed to say that before the shells hit us. fr : Je vous l’ai déjà dit ! Vous êtes censé dire cela avant que les obus ne nous touchent. SARGE : en : Hey, what's going on there? fr : Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? SIMMONS : en : Command moved us to a base with no heat, and the Blues are attacking us because they were moved with us. Also, Grif has joined every religion so that he can get more vacation days. fr : Le commandement nous a déplacés vers une base sans chauffage et les Bleus nous attaquent parce qu’ils ont été transférés chez nous. De plus, Grif a adopté toutes les religions pour avoir plus de jours de vacances. SARGE : en : I knew we should have removed that 'all of the above' checkbox from the enlistment form. fr : Je savais que nous aurions dû enlever « Toutes les réponses ci-dessus » sur le formulaire d’enrôlement. GRIF : en : Too late. fr : Trop tard ! SARGE : en : Doh, durnt. SIMMONS : en : Well, now he's incapable of helping in any way whatsoever during battle. fr : Eh bien, maintenant, il est incapable du moindre coup de main pendant un combat. SARGE : en : And how is that different from any other day? fr : Et ça change quoi par rapport aux autres jours ? SIMMONS : en : ... That's a good point Sir. fr : Bien vu, chef. Shell GRIF : en : Incoming! fr : Bombardement ! SIMMONS : en : Dammit! fr : Bon sang ! SARGE : en : Simmons, you're in charge now. You need to take control. fr : Simmons, vous êtes le responsable maintenant. Vous devez prendre les opérations en main. SIMMONS : en : How!? fr : Comment ? SARGE : en : Think of the holiday spirit, Simmons. That's why Command sent you there. fr : Pensez à l’esprit des fêtes, Simmons. C’est pour ça que le commandement vous a envoyé là-bas. SIMMONS : en : Holiday spirit!? fr : L’esprit des fêtes ? SARGE : en : Yes. Don't you remember the classic holiday stories? What you wanna do is this: first, you build a big wooden baby savior. Then you and Grif hide in it, and place it outside the gates of Blue Base. When the Blues take it inside their facility, you detonate that baby with a thirty ton tactical nuke, and wipe them from existence. It's a classic holiday tale. fr : Oui. Vous ne vous souvenez pas des histoires traditionnelles de Noël ? Voilà ce qu’il faut que vous fassiez : d’abord, construire un gros enfant Jésus en bois. Ensuite, avec Grif, vous vous cachez dedans et vous le mettez devant les portes de la base des Bleus. Et lorsque les Bleus l’embarquent à l’intérieur de leur base, vous faites exploser une bombe de 30 mégatonnes et vous les effacez de la carte. C’est bien un conte de Noël traditionnel. SIMMONS : en : I think you're getting your stories mixed up. I was thinking of a more peaceful solution. fr : Je crois que vous mélangez les histoires. Je pensais à une solution plus pacifique. SARGE : en : Peaceful? I don't like the sound of that. You know what they say, you can't spell surrender, without P-E-A-C-E. fr : Pacifique ? Je n’aime pas ce que j’entends. Vous savez ce qu’ils disent : impossible d’épeler « trève » sans p-a-i-x. SIMMONS : en : Yes you can. fr : Si, on peut. SARGE : en : Can you? fr : Vraiment ? SIMMONS : en : Yeah, there's not even a P in surrender. fr : Oui, il n’y a même pas de « p » dans… SARGE : en : Can you? fr : VRAIMENT ? SIMMONS : en : Hhh... No Sir. fr : Non, Sergent… SARGE : en : That's the holiday spirit! Now get to nukin'. I gotta go, there's a limbo contest starting at 09:00. See you guys when I get back. Adios. fr : Ah, c’est l’esprit des fêtes que j’aime ! Maintenant, préparez-vous pour la bombe atomique. Je dois m’en aller, il y a un concours de limbo qui commence à 9 heures. Je vous vois à mon retour. Adios ! SIMMONS : en : Hhh, well, I guess we're on our own. fr : Eh bien, j’imagine que nous sommes tout seuls maintenant. GRIF : en : Do you want me to try to convert them to my religions? fr : Vous voulez que j’essaie de les convertir à mes religions ? SIMMONS : en : No. Let's try something smarter for once. fr : Non. Essayons quelque chose de différent pour une fois. Simmons goes outside SIMMONS : en : Guys, hey guys cease fire, hold on a sec. fr : Les gars ! Hé les gars ! Cessez le feu ! Attendez une seconde ! TUCKER : en : Yeah, whaddaya want. fr : Ouais, vous voulez quoi ? SIMMONS : en : Listen guys, I know fighting is what we do, but I was thinking it's the holidays. Do we really need to be fighting during the time of year when people all around the world are coming together in the spirit of brotherhood and good will? fr : Écoutez les gars. Je sais qu’on est payés pour faire la guerre, mais je me disais que ce sont les fêtes. Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment qu’on se batte pendant une période de l’année où les gens du monde entier se rassemblent dans un esprit de fraternité et de bonne volonté ? TUCKER : en : Actually the only reason we're fighting you guys is to try and stay warm. We're afraid if we stop we'll die of hypothermia. fr : En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle on se bat contre vous, c’est pour essayer de se tenir chaud. Si on arrête, on a peur de mourir d’hypothermie. SIMMONS : en : We're afraid of freezing too. So why don't we agree, just for a day, to set aside our differences, and work together in celebration of the season? Do you think we could do that? Just this once? fr : Nous aussi, on a peur de mourir de froid. Alors, pourquoi ne pas décider simplement pour une journée, de mettre nos différends de côté et de se réunir pour célébrer cette période. Vous pensez que c’est possible ? Juste pour cette fois ? Tucker shoots Simmons in the chest SIMMONS : en : Hey, what the- fr : Hé ! Mais qu’est-ce que… ?! TUCKER : en : Sorry, I had one bullet left in my clip. It seemed dumb not to use it. But yeah, we're down with the peace and brotherhood whatever thing. fr : Désolé, il me restait une balle dans mon chargeur. Ça semblait idiot de ne pas l’utiliser. Mais oui, on est d’accord pour la paix et le truc de la fraternité. Cut to everyone huddled around a fire SIMMONS : en : See, this is what can happen when we agree to work together: nobody dies. fr : Vous voyez ? Voici ce qui peut arriver quand on décide d’unir nos forces. Personne ne meurt. GRIF : en : Just do us a favor and don't tell our Sergeant about this when he gets back. fr : Rendez-nous un petit service, n’en parlez pas à notre Sergent quand il reviendra. TUCKER : en : That guy is pretty nuts. fr : Ce type est fou. CABOOSE : en : Yeah, we've had some pretty crazy times fighting you guys over the years. fr : Oui, ça a été de la folie de vous combattre parfois cette année. GRIF : en : Yheah, remember the time Sarge got possessed by that crazy A.I.? fr : Ouais, vous vous souvenez de la fois où le Sergent était possédé par cette IA en folie ? TUCKER : en : Hoho, or what about the time I got impregnated by that alien, ouch. fr : Et la fois où un extraterrestre m’a fécondé ? Aïe ! GRIF : en : Heh ha, alien baby. fr : Un bébé extraterrestre… SIMMONS : en : Hey, remember when your sister crashed that ship on Donut's head? fr : Tu te rappelles quand ta sœur a fait s’écraser un vaisseau sur la tête de Donut ? CABOOSE : en : Sometimes I have trouble talking to girls. fr : Des fois, j’ai des difficultés pour parler aux filles. GRIF : en : Um... TUCKER : en : Uh, Caboose this really isn't that kind of chat by the fire. We're doing somethin' a little different here. fr : Hé, Caboose, les confessions intimes, ce n’est pas trop notre truc, là. CABOOSE : en : Oh. TUCKER : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. SIMMONS : en : So, okahay, what about that time we all got beat up by that really mean girl? fr : Alors… Hé ! Et ce jour où on s’est pris une raclée par cette horrible fille ? GRIF : en : Yeah, where did you guys find her? She was kinda awesome. fr : Ouais, où est-ce que vous l’aviez trouvée ? Elle était trop géniale ! CABOOSE : en : I was never very close to my Dad. He worked a lot. fr : Je n’ai jamais été très proche de mon père. Il travaillait beaucoup. TUCKER : en : Okay seriously Caboose, you don't have to talk, it's not required. fr : OK, sérieusement, Caboose. Tu n’as pas à parler. Ce n’est pas obligatoire. CABOOSE : en : Oh good, that's good. fr : Oh, bien. C’est bien. TUCKER : en : Happy Holidays buddy. fr : Joyeuses fêtes, mon pote. CABOOSE : en : You too. fr : Toi aussi. Accès aux autres épisodes